Sensational Indeed
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: A series of saucy drabbles, each of varying length, written in alphabetical order illustrating the forbidden yet passionate affair between a now nubile princess and her beloved sorcerer.
1. Amulet

Title: Sensational Indeed

Summary: A series of saucy drabbles, each of varying length, written in alphabetical order illustrating the forbidden yet passionate affair between a now nubile princess and her beloved sorcerer.

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rated: M for hints of graphic descriptions, mature themes and language

A/N: I cannot stress enough the importance of ensuring Sofia is at least eighteen and above while putting her in romantic or sexual situations with Cedric. Anything lower and it will feel very off and I will reiterate, I do not support or ship any paedophilic ships so please, do not start a war.

1\. Amulet

His desire for acquiring the Amulet of Avalor had always been unquenchable. However now, as he loomed over the foot of the bed, gazing down on the delectable, naked limbs and curves of his far too familiar apprentice entangled in his far too long untouched sheets, he discovered that a new thirst was quickly intensifying. Sliding up onto her knees, she faces him and all her luxurious auburn curls tumble past her shoulders and shield her rosy nipples from his view. It formed the most perfect natural frame for the beauteous portrait that was her face and, as his gaze drops lower, he notices the amulet-she never took it off, even when they were about to fuck-glinting as impishly as her cerulean eyes whilst she smirked up at him.

The only reason now as to his intense concentration on it with such desirous greed was because it was nestled, cradled almost comfortably upon the downy valley of Princess Sofia's bare breasts. For once, Cedric wanted it immediately gone from his sight. He had found a more precious treasure.

A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. I will be updating as soon as possible.


	2. Bite

1\. Bite

"Sofia! What's that?" The princess lifted her head up, her teeth still working a piece of tender pheasant to shreds, when she heard her mother's concerned question. Queen Miranda stretched a gentle hand out to raise her daughter's chin so she could inspect the incriminator of her maternal worry.

"Why! It looks like a bite mark!" The fork slipped out of Sofia's fingers onto her plate as she felt herself quickly filling with trepidation. Trying her best to conceal her panic, she darted an eye across the table to Cedric who had just finished choking on his tea and was now racking his brains to find a perfectly plausible explanation as to why there was a strange wound on the second princess. _Merlin's mushrooms, I should have checked to see if I left any bruises or scratches!_

Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Your Majesty, it is probably nothing. Sofia was handling some herbs today in my workshop…I think one left a nasty side effect…" He punctuated this with another much needed gulp of tea and praying to all the gods and angels, no one could see him perspiring.

"On her neck?" Princess Amber asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. Cedric glared at her down his nose. "Yes, Princess Amber," He nearly growled through gritted teeth. "On the neck." Thankfully, though Queen Miranda and King Roland II still looked a little suspicious, they eventually wrote off the matter as just Sofia getting into another scrape as a growing girl. Oh, if only they knew…

Much later, while her back was pressed up impatiently against the door of the sorcerer's workshop and he had his roving hands underneath her hitched up skirt and petticoats, Sofia broke their carnal kiss to hiss at him. "You better not bite me hard again, do you understand, Mr. Cedric?" He shuddered. When she used his salutation, it meant she meant business. It also aroused him all the more.

"As you wish, Princess Sofia."

A/N: I would have updated sooner but haven't been feeling well; sore throat and stomachaches. Enjoy!


	3. Cat

1\. Cat

Cedric was supposed to be focusing on this new potion he was making in order to help the king who was just _so_ insistent that his stallion needed a little boost so that he would gallop faster. He was supposed to be ensuring that he did not add more than just a pinch of wolf bane lest the king wanted a horse that would run for all eternity and never stopped. He was supposed to be organizing the rest of the ingredients to make life easier.

If only his apprentice would stop licking her lips like that.

He had ordered her, very nicely too, to annotate a new anthology of potion brewing he had discovered in the castle's vast library and now as she leaned over the thick volume, her breasts were spilling slightly over the top of her purple bodice and as she furrowed her brows in concentration, her pink little tongue would dart out and moisten her full, rosy lips.

Swallowing hard, he watched as the tip of the tongue glided across her top lip before dragging itself idly across her bottom one. She was like a cat, grooming those lovely petals and giving him the most distracting cock stand he had ever experienced. The potion would have to wait. Stalking over, he came up behind her and began leaving hot kisses on her bare shoulders and up her neck. Tiny mews escaped that enchanting mouth.

 _Yes, she's like a little, taunting cat. Time to meow for your master, Apprentice._

A/N: So I'm feeling generous. I'll upload two more chapters, this and another one soon enough. 


	4. Dress

1\. Dress

Sofia could barely wipe off the saucy smirk off her face when she craned her head over the group of princes overwhelming her at all angles to see her sorcerer-and secret lover for a few weeks now-slouching against a wall, arms folded with the most stone withering scowl on his face. In response, she blew him a kiss before refocusing her attention on Prince Hugo who was regaling her with plenty of compliments-and also enjoying the stunning view he was getting of her voluptuous body accentuated in her new party dress.

Sofia knew it was a little bit like cheating to use magic to conjure up a dress but she was well advanced in sorcery now thanks to Cedric and she felt a niggle of creativity creeping up her spine ever since she unearthed spells that allowed sorceresses to design and beautify their gowns. Her proud creation was a scarlet number with a mermaid hem rather than a ballroom hoop skirt. It skimmed her narrow waist and flared out at her shapely hips. However, what really caught everyone's attention was the bodice, which not only gave her natural lushness much justice but also glittered due to the little diamonds she had sewn on. To add a little bit of ladylike modesty-and also because her parents had insisted-Sofia had ensured the dress was long sleeved. With a simple coiffure adorned with her tiara, she was truly the belle of the ball.

Every prince in the room had one mission in mind; abscond Miss. Scarlet out into the gardens for an intimate conversation. Cedric was not having that. Every single time a prince attempted to sweet talk Sofia out of the ballroom, he would always end up in a rather humiliating mishap. Prince Hugo's breeches fell down midway through a dance and everyone witnessing found it absolutely hilarious much to the furiously blushing boy. Prince Desmond accidentally stepped on the hem of a lady while dancing with Sofia, causing the entirety of her skirt to fall on the floor and the poor lad's ears were practically blistered from the lecture he received on being cautious of other people.

The princess caught on as to why these occurrences were happening but she merely shot Cedric a disapproving glare. At that point, Prince Zandar leaned far too closely against her ear and whispered something undecipherable, which, to Cedric's great distaste, left the princess giggling and her fair cheeks tinted pink. Enough was enough; decorum be damned! He marched up to Sofia, let out a gruff "Pardon us" to the prince and dragged her out of the ballroom and into the gardens. Before Sofia could start a diatribe of protestations at this rude manhandling of her, he brought down his lips upon hers and pushed her down rather brusquely onto the dewy grass.

Whatever defence Sofia wanted to put up died away as Cedric's lips ravished her mouth with a hunger that was almost savage. His hands were running over the ruby satin of her dress, feeling her generous curves that were begging to be released and caressed.

"Naughty minx. First, you conjure up your own dress, which is far too low in the neck for my liking and then, you flirt shamelessly with all the princes in the room." Sofia's smirk was uncontainable. She nipped at his jawline.

"Jealous?" Dainty fingers made quick work of the ties on her bodice and Cedric was certain his most important wand was standing up and ready to create sensations by the time her chest was fully revealed. His mouth was upon her luscious breasts within minutes and his beloved apprentice found herself on her back, her auburn hair splayed out beneath her, looking truly like a wild peasant wench wanting nothing more but a dirty shag in the gardens. "I was only trying to rile you up, Cedric," It came out as a breathy purr as slender fingers hitched up the hem of her dress to prod and explore her in the most forbidden of places. "You know I love only you…"

"Nicely put. However, it does not excuse your coquetry today. That can only be properly compensated by you being completely compliant." Sofia gave a tender smile as he surveyed her in totality with such desire, such want.

"Cedric, I'm your little scarlet starlet…just come and kiss me on my open mouth."

A/N: Obvious Lana Del Rey "Off to the Races" plug is obvious. Here's all you'll get for now for freebies. Now, I would greatly appreciate reviews


End file.
